The ebony flower
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: Brightflower has something tragic happen, she has a flash back of her life up until that point, she then realizes the mistakes she has made, but is it too late to try to correct them?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I bit the brown tabby she-cat that pinned me. "You will die here, and now." She spat in my face. She scored her claws along my side. The pain unbearable, I yowled. No one would hear me, but I did anyway. "Now, brightflower, feel the pain it will be your last." She bit my ear.

_. If I get out of this alive, I will have scars. And the memory_. I thought saddly. How did it ever come to this? "w-why, ebonyclaw?" I asked. Still struggling under her weight.

"Why? You don't know!? Then this will be more enjoyable." She laughed, a wild look in her amber eyes. She dragged me towards the lake near us, and held me over the water. "Should I kill you, or let you drown?" She wondered Aloud.

"Please, don't do this. Your a good cat!" I pleaded. She looked me in the eye. Then reared, and scored a long, deep gash down my stomach. Before throwing me into the lake. _pain, so much, pain..__._. I thought as I sunk, my blood staining the water red. My life suddenly flashed before my eyes.

I thought i saw a figure coming towards me, _so, it is my time. I will go to starclan with no regrets_. I promised my self, reliving my life as it flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"Hurry up, brightkit, it's time to be apprenticed!" A small brown tabby she-kit squeaked at me. She was my sister, and we were the best of friends.

"Oh, coming ebonykit!" I yowled back, running out of the nursery in the thunderclan camp, the bright sunlight revealing the busy camp...

* * *

**WELL, WHAT YOU THINK? I JUST GOT THE IDEA, ITS GOING TO BE A FLASH BACK OF MY OC's LIFE AND WHAT HAPPEND UP UNTIL THAT POINT. AND BEYOND, READ, REVEIW, FAVE, FOLLOW.**


	2. Chapter 1

**LLFULLFORCELL- um thanks. And I'm glad ya like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

. I chased after my sister, being sure not to get my silver tabby coat dusty. "Hey, wait up! We have to wait by the great rock." I called, the great rock was where lightstar called clan meetings.

"Oh Ya, thanks I would of run all the way across camp for nothing!" My sister, ebonykit, called back, then she came running towards me. All the warriors gatherd beneath great rock when lightstar jumped onto it.

"Both of you, back here now!" My mother, jayheart, called quietly. She groomed ebonykit again, on the account of her getting dusty. Then lightstar called me up.

"brightkit, from now on, until you have earned your warrior name. You will be known as brightpaw!" His voice boomed, he was the oldest and greatest clan leader. "Hawkstrike will mentor you." A large brown and white she-cat padded to stand beside me.

I reached up and touched my nose to hers. Ebonykit got the deputy, thunderleaf, as her mentor. "Ok, you two. Go make your nests then meet at the training hollow." Thunderleaf told us. We rushed off Towards the fallen tree that was the apprentice den.

"Hey, brightpaw." A lithe black tom said to me as I entered. _ugh, not nightpaw! My sister likes you, not me!_. I thought irritably. He was lightstar's son, and very argent and bossy. Somehow, ebonypaw found him cool, but I had to admit. He was very, **very** handsome.

"Hey night paw..." I said bored. Ebonypaw was beside me, she was eyeing him. As if he was prey. "We are just apprentices, worry about a mate when your a warrior!" I joked quietly. She elbowed me, but replied happily.

"He might be takEn but then." We both purred, who would want a mate like nightpaw?! We made our nests, then went on a tour of the territory. We stopped at a river.

"This is the boundary between us and streamclan." Hawk strike explained, a small cat was in the river, his blue eyes sparkling. An older tom was on the bank, instructing him. "Hey, oaktail! How is cedarpaw's training?" hawk strike called over.

The tom, oaktail, replied, "great! He is amazing and only two moons in." He helped him out of the river and then cedarpaw's eyes met mine. He looked at me, his tabby pelt wet. his eye twitched. "Hey, I think he has a crush on you!" I heard ebonypaw squeak.

"Don't be ridiculous! He is from another clan!" I purred.

"He winked at you!" She protested.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

" hey, you two! Let's get back it's getting late." Thunder leaf led us back. We curled up in our nests beside each other. We said good night, then went to sleep.


End file.
